


Morning

by iantoscoffeebean



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantoscoffeebean/pseuds/iantoscoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash February, but posting a bit late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Late night smut writing. Be warned.

Gwen was leaning her weight onto one elbow as she sat partial up in bed. Her hand was on the side of her head as she held it up, watching over Toshiko in the bed next to her. She miraculously woke earlier up earlier than the other woman. Neither of them were expected to be at the Hub that morning, so Gwen had all the time she needed to wake Tosh up. 

Tosh was lying on her stomach, head facing the other way as she slept peacefully in Gwen’s bed, the covers reaching her mid back. Gwen took her time admiring the way Tosh’s back curved into the sheet, and where it dipped into her waistline elegantly as she ran her fingertips. she was satisfied with the way Tosh shivered slightly in her sleep as she did so, leaning down to kiss the top of her back where her dark hair doesn't cover it. She then, ever so gently, began to push the covers down past Tosh’s back and over her ass, allowing herself to grope the other woman as she did with a grin. She watched as Tosh shifted on the bed, no doubt slowly waking up. She waited until Tosh had settled back before she started again. She hummed as she raked her fingernails lightly down her back, only stopping when she arrived to the small of her back. She heard Tosh sigh, partially muffled by the pillow. From the way Gwen was lying, she couldn’t tell if Tosh’s eyes were open yet or not, or if she was just pretending to be asleep. 

Beginning to fondle and squeeze the other woman’s ass, she then felt her hips shift- possibly uncontrollably- and press up into her hand. She grinned at the reaction and slid her hand lower, dipping between the slowly spreading thighs. Gwen knew that she was more than likely awake now, never knowing her girlfriend to be a light sleeper. She felt Tosh tense up slightly as one finger slid between her lips, dragging it through her wet cunt slowly, and teasingly light. She smiled when Tosh’s hips canted upward while she bent one leg up and closer to herself, opening herself for Gwen. Tosh slowly relaxed as she got used to Gwen’s hands on her, and soon began to move her hips with Gwen’s hand. Gwen suddenly stopped her hand, and Tosh whimpered, pushing back against it. she withdrew her hand slowly and pushed her legs further apart. Tosh seemed to have other ideas and moved so her legs were under her and pushed herself up so that her hips were raised, but her torso and head remained on the sheets. 

Gwen sat up more fully on the bed and ran one hand down the back of Tosh’s thigh. She swore she heard Tosh whimper ‘please’ into the pillow. she was already dripping wet, so it was easy for Gwen to slid her middle finger into her with little resistance. She was soon steadily pumping her finger in and out of Tosh, making sure to crook it on every other thrust to drive her mad. When Tosh began to meet her finger, she added a second, making her gasp into the pillow and grip the sheets tightly. She moved at a steady pace, gradually moving her hand faster, and pressing up. Tosh gasped loudly when she did and her legs began to shake on the bed. Gwen grinned at her reaction and pressed against the spot again, and again…

Soon Tosh was coming, moaning into her pillow through her orgasm as she tightened around Gwen’s fingers. She waited until Tosh went still before she slid her fingers out of the other woman, and Tosh slowly slid back down flat on the bed, panting softly. She turned to face Gwen once she had calmed down enough and pressed her face into her shoulder. 

“Good morning, Tosh."


End file.
